


Thank You

by Rosse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto_meme, Drunkenness, Gen, Hangover, Prompt Fill, TFLN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse/pseuds/Rosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said you'd make me a thank you card for taking care of your drunk ass. I'll be expecting that Monday."</p>
<p>Way old naruto_meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

Tsunade wakes up in her office, drooling on paperwork and aware that she has no idea what time of day it is.

... Or what day it is, come to think of it. She checks the calendar on her desk, closing one eye so she can actually focus on the dates. It takes a minute before Tsunade realises that with her passed out, no one’s crossed off the dates that have gone and it could very well be a week later.

Well, shit.

It’s when her hand draws back from the calendar that Tsunade notices the pills and note beside it and just barely manages to stop them going on the floor when her limbs refuse to co-operate in their poison heavy state and knock the whole thing flying. Water to her left. Bless Shizune, she thinks (because who else would leave all of this here without disturbing her sleep?), swallowing water and aspirin with practiced ease as her eyes glance over the note. Ugh, she’s still so gone that it’s hard to read and a little, childish voice in the back of her head resolves to never drink like that again.

The naïveté of that voice makes Tsunade snort and swallow the rest of her water like she’s chugging booze in a bar to impress people like she did as a kid.

(Okay, so both the little voice and the woman who laughed at it are childish and idiotic. At least it’s only water.)

But her eyes manage to focus on the note, and a bark of laughter leaves her lips and makes her wince all at the same time.

_“You said you'd make me a thank you card for taking care of your drunk ass. I'll be expecting that Monday. -- Sakura”_

... Well, she is Tsunade’s protégé, after all.


End file.
